Le retour
by tal'aura
Summary: Edward et Bella se connaissent depuis l'enfance, mais a 17 ans ils se dévoile trop rapidement leur amour, le jour même Bella quitte forks pour ne jamais en revenir. Edward sombre dans la solitude et l'ennui. Mais un jour tout change...
1. Chapter 1

**Les perso de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter pour utiliser mon imagination!!!**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Voici une fic spécial, que j'espère que vous aimerez. J'attends vos reviews ;)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Point de vue de Bella**

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai dix sept ans. Je vis à Forks depuis l'âge de dix ans, mon père m'a reprit à cause de la maladie de ma mère, elle ne pouvait donc plus s'occuper de moi. Je déteste Forks, c'est froid et mouillé! J'étais en première au Lycée et depuis mon arrivé à Forks je n'avais jamais quitté mes amis.

Il y avait Alice, ma meilleure amie depuis le primaire et son frère jumeau Edward, avec qui je m'étais toujours très bien entendu. Alice et Edward ne se lâchaient jamais, donc je l'avais toujours côtoyé, mais sans avoir eut une discussion avec lui. Par ci par là, je lui répondais, mais pas plus. J'avais aussi deux amis assez spéciaux, Rosalie et Jasper Hale, les jumeaux incontournables, intéressants tout de même, blonds aux yeux bleus! Ah oui, j'allais oublier l'autre jumeau! Emmett était le premier triplé des Cullen, il faut dire qu'il ne se tenait pas avec son frère et sa sœur, dû mon oubli. Emmett, Edward et Alice étaient des triplés, issus d'une insémination artificiel il y avait dix huit ans. Esmée et Carlisle ne pouvaient avoir d'enfants, donc voilà, ils ont eut un trois pour un.

Je qualifiais ces triplés d'une drôle de façon, ne se ressemblants aucunement, je leur avais trouvé une signification à chacun d'eux. Emmett était le gros nounours, musclé et fort aux cheveux bouclés noir. Alice était vraiment petite, plus que moi encore, je l'appelais le lutin aux cheveux noir, elle les portait court et de tout côtés. Je gardais Edward pour la fin, il était vraiment spécial, différent des deux autres, il était un dieu de la beauté. Ses cheveux cuivrés en bataille lui allaient à merveille, ses yeux d'un vert sublime étaient le comble de sa beauté et sa grandeur, je n'en parle même pas… il était grand et émincé avec une démarche exquise et je ne parle même pas de sa voix! Il était le seul à avoir les yeux d'une, sublime couleur, tandis que les deux autres avaient les yeux d'un noir d'encre.

Avec tout ça, il y avait aussi Jacob, mon demi-frère, issue d'une aventure d'une Quileute avec mon père. Jacob avait deux ans de moins que moi. Il avait perdu sa mère deux ans après mon arrivé, donc je ne vous parle pas de la surprise que j'aie eut quand il a atterrit chez moi, j'avais un frère que je n'avais jamais su son existence. Mon père avait été dans la même surprise que moi quand il avait reçu la lettre le lendemain de la mort de Sara. Nous avons donc dû déménager. Ça avait fait mon affaire, car ça m'avait rapproché de ma meilleure amie et de sa fratrie bizarre, en soi, bof, ce n'avait été que mon impression.

Et dans tous ça y'avait fallu que les jumeaux Hale tombent amoureux de deux des membres Cullen. Alice était avec Jasper, ils faisaient un drôle de coupe, une enjouée avec un grand timide. Rosalie s'était aguichée d'Emmett, bof, ils faisaient un merveilleux couple. Il n'y avait que moi et Edward qui n'avions pas encore trouvés notre âme sœur.

Je commençais mon année, Alice arriva à l'école, j'étais assise sur le terre plein du stationnement entrain de lire un livre. Je la regardai, cherchant ce qui lui manquait et je trouvai en passant à Edward.

- Oh! Ton frère colleur n'est pas avec toi?

Elle mit ses points sur les hanches.

- Ne parle pas d'Edward comme ça!

Elle se relaxa et continua.

- Il a un rendez-vous ce matin avec Carlisle. Edward a attrapé une sorte de virus, je ne sais pas quoi.

Je commençai à paniquer et j'agitai mes mains dans tous les sens.

- Ce n'est pas grave j'espère?

Ma voix en tremblait. Alice sourit de toutes ses dents et se mit à rigoler.

- Je le savais que t'avais un béguin pour mon frère!

- Moi? Non pas du tout! J'étais inquiète c'est tout!

Je rougissais, j'en étais sur. Je continuai.

- Car je sais que si tu venais à le perdre, tu en mourrais à ton tour.

J'avais trouvé une solution, mais pas la bonne.

- T'inquiète, il va juste être en retard, il n'a pas voulu se lever ce matin.

C'était ben Edward ça, à tous les lundis ça lui arrivait, j'aurais dû m'en douter au lieu de faire la folle et de donner de faux espoirs à ma meilleure amie.

- Comme d'hab!

- Oui.

Après avoir dit salut à Alice, je me dirigeai à mon casier. Cette année là, tout avait viré de bord, je perdis Alice dans mes cours pour la première fois et gagnai Edward par la même occasion. À l'entré de la classe, il était là, assis à la paillasse où il restait la seule place disponible. Je soupirai, pas parce que j'étais déçu, mais parce que j'allais être assis à côté de mon ami sans savoir quoi lui dire, à part un bonjour matinale. Nous avions pourtant passé l'été ensemble, mais sans tout de même s'adresser la parole. Nous allions y remédié, j'en étais sûr. Qui sait qui allait faire les premiers pas? Ben moi évidemment!

J'allai m'installai à côté d'Edward.

- Salut Ed!

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

J'étais ébahis, je l'avais toujours appelé ainsi et ça, depuis mes dix ans.

- Désolé, je recommencerai plus.

Je baissai les yeux et la tête également. Des doigts tièdes me remontèrent le visage, me forçant à regarder mon voisin.

- Y'a pas de mal Bella.

Il me sourit et lâcha mon visage, j'en soupirai intérieurement, j'avais carrément arrêté de respiré. Je repris mon souffle et ouvris mon manuel et plongea mes yeux dedans. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Le reste de la mâtiné se passa différemment des autres années, j'allai d'un cours à un autre en compagnie d'Edward, il resta silencieux, comme d'habitude. L'heure du lunch arrivé, Alice vint nous rejoindre à notre table, comme les autres années, ça avait été l'inverse, Edward venait nous rejoindre. Je me penchai vers mon amie, j'étais assise entre eux deux.

- Ton frère n'est pas très bavard, il a fait le muet tout le matin.

Alice rigola dans sa barbe.

- Il va devoir changer s'il faut qu'il soit avec toi. Tes journées vont être longues sans moi.

- Oui, t'as raison. Mais est-ce qu'il serait attardé et que tu me l'aurais jamais dit?

Je regardai Edward du coin de l'œil, il ne nous écoutait pas. Alice me répondit.

- Mais d'où te viens cette idée?

- De son comportement, il est bizarre, indépendant et silencieux.

- Il est juste réservé et renfermé. Tant fait pas un jour il va débloquer.

Je le regardai de nouveau. Il était toujours dans l'ignorance de notre conversation. Je regardai Alice.

- Il en met du temps à débloquer, il est comme ça depuis que je le connais.

- En fin de compte il va peut être ne jamais changer.

Alice rigola encore une fois, mais plus fort. Edward la regarda des yeux froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?

- Rien Edward, rien.

À ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ça lui arrivait souvent. C'était vraiment de drôle de triplés. Pour la première fois je lui adressai la parole.

- Ta sœur est toujours de même?

Il me regarda comme ci j'avais crié mort.

- Euh non! Pourquoi?

- Pour rien.

Edward haussa les épaules et retourna à son plat. Le reste de la journée avait été pénible sans Alice. Edward va devoir changer d'attitude s'il veut travailler avec moi.

À la sortie sur le parking, il m'attendait près de ma Chevrolet, seul. Seul? Bizarre, mais où était Alice? Je me plantai devant lui, le fixant un moment.

- Ta sœur?

- Pas là!

- Mais où?

- J'en sais rien, je lui ai dit de ne pas m'attendre.

Enfin, il avait formulé sa première vraie phrase de la journée. Il s'améliorait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à côté de ma camionnette alors? Il apposa sa main sur la porte de ma voiture pour m'empêcher d'y entrer. Je soupirai.

- Non attends!

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Edward?

Il soupira à son tour et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu me trouves bizarre?

J'ouvris la bouche, il me coupa. Je n'eux pas le temps de répondre.

- Dis-toi que je suis loin de l'être et je ne suis pas non plus attardé comme tu dis.

Oh non! Il avait tout entendu! Je mis ma main sur ma bouche.

- Je suis désolé Edward, je n'ai pas voulu…

Il lâcha la porte, je l'ouvris et m'assis à l'intérieur. J'abaissai ma fenêtre et mis le contacte de ma voiture. Je le regardai.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je regrette d'avoir dis ça.

Je voulais pleurer, j'étais sûr que je pleurais, car je sentais mes joues humides.

- Tu es pardonné.

Il passa sa tête à travers la fenêtre et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. J'en frissonnai. Il sortit sa tête et je démarrai en trombe. Oh non! Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire? Je l'avais planté là après qu'il m'avait embrassé. Je freinai sec et je mis mon visage dans mes mains. J'étais amoureuse et je venais de m'en rendre compte. Et je venais d'apprendre que lui aussi. Je partis en sanglot. Après un court instant une main me remonta le visage, je me rendis compte que j'étais encore dans le stationnement et qu'Edward m'avait suivi des yeux. Il essuya mes larmes de son pouce. Il me sourit.

- Je t'ai dit que tu étais pardonné.

- Non ce n'est pas ça… j'aurais pas dû m'enfuir…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, Edward déposa encore ses lèvres sur les miennes et ce baiser dura un moment avant qu'il ne s'arrête. Après m'avoir regardé passionnément, il contourna ma voiture et s'installa côté passager. Je le regardai longuement.

- Ta voiture?

- Alice est partie avec.

- Oh!

Je redémarrai ma voiture et je le conduisis sur le bord de la route, près du chemin de sa villa. Il coupa le moteur et se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa de nouveau et puis ne lâcha pas ma joue de sa main.

- Je t'aime Bella, je te veux comme petite amie.

- Oh! D'accord! Je vois!

Je lui souris et à mon tour je l'embrassai, mais plus fougueusement en lui tenant la tête. Je réalisais enfin que je l'aime depuis un bon moment et que je voulais plus envers lui. Je désirais son corps. Je lâchai sa tête pour lui retirer sa veste, le baiser prit fin. Il me regarda de ses yeux doux.

- Je te désir Bella depuis longtemps.

Je lui relevai son T-shirt et lui lança mon désir.

- Je te veux Edward, là, maintenant! Je veux essayer ça avec toi et personne d'autre.

Il me retint par les poignets.

- Bella? Tu es sûr?

J'avais cru qu'il allait refuser au moment où il m'avait prit les bras, mais non, il voulait être sûr de ma décision.

- Oui Edward, c'est toi que je veux. Ici dans la Chevrolet!

Il sourit et retira son chandail et m'embrassa par la suite. Je l'aidai à me retirer le pantalon. Edward me caressa les hanches tout en continuant de m'embrasser, ce baiser m'excitait, il avait des lèvres exquises. Il baissa sa main jusqu'à ma féminité et caressa mon sexe…

- Non Edward attend!... je…

- Tu ne veux plus?

- Non c'est pas ça! Je suis nerveuse à l'idée de cette première fois.

Je réalisai que j'y avais été un peu trop vite avec lui, je le désirais, mais nous aurions dû attendre quelques semaines avant de le faire. Je voulais essayer ce truc comme pour tous les autres jeunes de mon âge, en réalité je n'étais peut être pas une bonne fille comme mon père le prétendait. Et j'allais faire subir le même sort à Edward, l'embarquer dans mon piège. Il me sortit de ma pensée en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Tu veux toujours Bella?

- Oui, essayons-le ensemble… je veux savoir ce que ça fait.

- Attends, je dois nous protéger.

- T'as ce qu'il faut?

- Oui.

Il fouilla dans ses poches. Il était plus intelligent que je le croyais. De toute façon nous en avons tous reçu un en cours de sexologie aujourd'hui. Il baissa sa braguette et en sortit son membre dur et apposa le préservatif sur son sexe. Il baissa le siège passager et s'installa dos dessus. Il me tendit les bras pour que je vienne le rejoindre, je me plaçai maladroitement par-dessus lui. Il écarta mon sous vêtement et avec sa main il plaça son sexe sur les abords du miens. Doucement il s'introduit en moi, me faisant faire une grimace silencieuse et de ses fesses il fit des vas et viens lentement, je me penchai et l'embrassai, j'étais bien. J'étais excité, j'étais mouillé, je le désirais plus profondément. Il continua plus rapidement tout en m'embrassant dans le cou. Ça me chatouillait dans le bas ventre, une sensation extra, j'en eus la chair de poule, j'étais sur le bord de jouir quand lui, il se crampa et respira fortement, je suivis la cadence et nos corps fusionnèrent ensemble. Il arrêta ses élancements et enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule.

- J'ai aimé Edward, tu as bien fait ça.

- Moi aussi, j'ai aimé.

Après s'être rhabillé et m'avoir embrassé, il me dit à demain, mais je ne savais pas que le moment que nous venions de passé avait été le dernier. Car à mon arrivé, mon père nous annonçait notre prochain départ pour la France. Il avait eu une promotion en ce qui concernait son travail. Jacob avait été excité à l'idée de déménager, mais moi, j'allais perdre le garçon que je venais à peine d'apprendre à aimer, ainsi que tous mes amis de Forks.

J'avais averti Edward de mon départ, j'étais sûr qu'il en sera malheureux, mais je lui avais promis que je reviendrai une fois mes études terminés et que mon cœur lui sera toujours éternelle. Mon père avait voulu que je refasse ma vie et de ne plus penser à mes amis de Forks. Donc j'avais été interdit de contact. J'avais appris alors que ce n'était pas temporaire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews ;)**

**

* * *

****Six ans plus tard**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

J'avais 23 ans maintenant et j'avais aussi un travail. Ma beauté avait fait en sorte que je pouvais poser pour des sous vêtements en magazine. Alice était devenue coiffeuse et était fiancée à Jasper depuis peu. Emmett travaillait pour la police, il avait la carrure pour ça, lui et Rose avaient une fille de deux ans et étaient mariés depuis trois ans. Je regardai ma montre, j'avais encore dix minutes devant moi. Alice me maquillait, à vrai dire, me mettait du fond de teint, elle trouvait que j'avais la peau trop pâle.

- Ok ça suffit! T'en as assez mis Alice!

- Non Edward, il faut que tu sois parfait.

Je me levai brusquement et la fusilla du regard.

- Si ça continue comme ça, j'appelle Emmett et je te fais enfermer dans une cellule!

Elle rigola carrément, elle ne m'en croyait pas capable et elle avait raison. Je souris. À l'instant, j'allais poser pour le plus populaire des magazines mondial et bientôt j'irai en France pour poser pour l'un de leurs magazines de sous vêtements, la première fois où je sortirai du pays.

- Edward! Grouille c'est à toi!

Je me rendis rapidement sur le plateau, la séance dura plus de deux heures, ce que je détestais à chaque fois, mais j'étais très bien payé, donc je ne m'en plaignais pas trop. À la fin de cette journée je me rendis à mon appartement de Seattle, Alice habitait juste en dessous du miens. Nous étions dans le quartier riche de la ville.

Comme à chaque soir et ça depuis six ans, je sombrai dans l'ennuie et la solitude du manque de Bella, mon Isabella, que je n'ai pas eut le temps d'apprécier et d'aimer à sa juste valeur. Elle me manquait terriblement et un jour elle m'avait jurée qu'elle reviendrait. Mon désespoir prenait de l'ampleur, car je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles de sa part. Si je m'en souvenais bien, elle était partie quelque part en Europe, mais je ne me rappelle plus où. Alice frappa à ma porte au moment où je me servi mon premier verre de la soirée, je soupirai et je déposai le dit verre sur la table de salon.

- J'arrive!

Je savais que c'était elle, car elle frappait toujours de la même façon, je me levai et allai lui répondre.

- Alice qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Tu dois faire ta valise!

- Pourquoi?

Elle entra dans mon appartement avant de me répondre. Je refermai la porte.

- Tu pars demain matin à la première heure pour la France. Ils te veulent le plus tôt possible. Ils ont un contrat de trois ans pour toi.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa le ton.

- Je ne veux pas que tu refuses à cause de Bella. Je reste ici moi, elle sera avertie si elle revient.

- Mais…

- Y'a pas de mais, de toute façon elle est quelque part en Europe.

- Oui, mais…

- J'ai dis, pas de réplique, tu y vas et c'est tout.

Elle me poussa dans le dos jusqu'à ma chambre et sortit ma valise de mon placard et y fourra ce que j'avais de besoin.

- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas?

- Parce que j'ai du boulot ici, c'est toi qu'ils veulent, pas moi.

- D'accord.

Elle sortit de mon bureau un pyjama et me le lança.

- Couche-toi, il est tard et je ne veux pas que tu te lèves en retard. Je viendrai te chercher demain pour te reconduire à l'aéroport.

J'attrapai le pyjama et le lançai à travers la pièce. Elle soupira et regarda le vêtement près de la fenêtre.

- J'en ai pas besoin Alice, je dors en caleçon.

- Bon comme tu veux!

Elle sortit de ma chambre et retourna à son appartement. Je me couchai et le lendemain, j'étais nerveux à l'idée de me rendre là bas plus tôt que prévus. À mon arrivé, j'acceptai le contrat et on m'offrit un luxueux appartement en milieu de Paris. Je pris l'ascenseur, mon bagage sur l'épaule. Les portes s'ouvrirent, mon appartement était celui du fond, face à moi, il y avait deux autres appartements sur l'étage aussi, un de chaque côté du couloir. Un petit garçon à peine âgé de 5 ans jouait dans le corridor, je lui souris au passage. J'ouvris la porte à l'aide de ma clef. Mon chez moi était très bien meublés. L'immeuble en question appartenait à l'agence qui m'avait offert le contrat. Mes voisins de mon étage étaient deux femmes, toutes les deux avec des enfants. Elles travaillaient pour rédiger les articles du magazine et maquilleuse je crois.

Je me pris un verre dans le bar, pour me relaxer et j'allumai l'écran géant dans le salon. Je regardai un long moment la télévision avant de m'endormir sur le divan. Au petit matin j'avais un creux et je n'avais pas fait mon épicerie la veille. Il était 9 :00, je sortis et dans le corridor, le petit garçon y était encore. Je m'agenouillai en face de lui. Je déposai un doigt sur son épaule.

- Salut, je suis Edward, ton nouveau voisin et toi?

- Jimmy.

Je lui souris.

- Content de te connaître.

Il retourna à son jouet. Je le contemplai un moment, il m'avait l'air timide et réservé. Il était un mignon petit garçon. Je vins pour me relever quand on ouvrit l'une des portes des autres appartements et une voix retentit sans que je ne puisse voir l'interlocuteur.

- Jimmy, le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

Cette voix je la connaissais par cœur. Je ne bougeai pas d'où j'étais, je ne voulais pas avoir de faux espoirs. Jimmy me regarda.

- Je dois y aller, maman m'a appelé.

Il se leva apportant son jouet avec lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle, pas avec un enfant. Je ne bougeai toujours pas. De magnifiques mocassins apparurent devant mes yeux. Je relevai la tête et rapidement je me levai debout, faillant perde l'équilibre, elle me rattrapa par le bras.

- Edward!? C'est bien toi?

Je regardai vers elle et je la reconnus, elle avait vieilli et était toujours aussi belle.

- Bella!!!

- Oui, c'est moi! C'est toi le mannequin?

- Oui.

Elle me sauta carrément dans les bras et sans que je ne m'y attende, elle m'embrassa fougueusement. Elle me serra par la suite dans ses bras.

- C'est donc toi que je vais préparer avant chaque séance?

- Tu es ma nouvelle maquilleuse?

- Oui.

Je la serrai à mon tour dans mes bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué! Je suis heureux de te voir et encore plus que tu vas t'occuper de moi.

Bella caressa ma joue.

- Tu ne m'embrasse pas? Pourquoi?

- Je crois plutôt que tu n'aurais pas dû le faire tout à l'heure. Ton copain ou ton mari va me tuer si je fais ça.

Elle soupira et sourit.

- Je n'ai personne Edward, je n'ai eut personne depuis que nous sommes séparés.

- Mais…

Je regardai la porte de son appartement.

- Ah oui! Je te dois des explications. Viens je t'offre à déjeuner.

- Oui, je veux bien.

Elle me fit entrer en me tenant la main. Le petit Jimmy était assis à la table attendant sa maman. Je m'installai en face de lui. Je regardai l'enfant, cherchant à comprendre son existence. Bella déposa le repas sur la table.

- Il est mignon ton fils, mais il ne te ressemble pas du tout.

Je ne lâchai pas mes yeux de l'enfant, qui lui aussi m'observait, cherchant aussi à comprendre ce qui ce passait en ce moment.

- Parce qu'il ressemble à toi, Edward.

Je le regardai de plus bel, essayant d'assimiler ce que Bella venait de me dire. Je regardai ses yeux verts et sa chevelure aussi cuivré que la mienne. Ses yeux identiques aux miens me fixèrent toujours. Je comprenais maintenant, j'étais son père, mais comment étais-ce possible? Je m'étais protégé!

- Je suis… son père?

- Oui Edward.

- Mais comment est-ce possible?

Le petit devait être traumatisé en ce moment, essayant de comprendre ce qui ce passait.

- À croire que le préservatif était perforé Edward.

- Sans doute oui.

Mon regard était toujours sur l'enfant et le sien aussi, était sur le miens.

- Il a quel âge?

- Cinq ans et trois mois. Un vrai p'tit ange!

Je regardai enfin Bella et lui souris.

- Je peux?

Elle déposa une main sur ma tête.

- Oui, c'est ton fils après tout.

Je me levai et alla me placé à côté de lui, je me mis à genoux. Jimmy me regarda, j'avais toute son attention maintenant. Je frottai son nez du bout de mon doigt.

- Tu sais qui je suis?

Il me regarda et puis regarda sa maman qui lui souris et qui me regarda et regarda son petit. Fiston avait l'air d'avoir compris. Jimmy me regarda de nouveau.

- Tu es… mon papa.

- Oui.

Il déposa sa main sur mon nez et la laissa glisser jusque dans le vide, frottant l'air ambiant. Il se leva par la suite et s'approcha de moi et me serra autour de la taille, se collant la tête sur mon torse. Je le serrai à mon tour. Ma vie changea à jamais à partir de ce moment. Jimmy ne me lâcha pas un long moment.

Bella me regarda tout sourire, je la questionnai du regard. Je caressai les cheveux de mon fils. Mon fils, ça sonnait bizarre dans ma tête. C'était tout nouveau à mes yeux, du jour au lendemain j'étais devenue père.

- Je lui ai parlé de toi Edward, c'est pourquoi, votre rencontre à été aussi facile.

- Tu crois qu'il ma reconnu dans le corridor ce matin?

- Probablement, j'en sais rien, je n'ai pas de photo de toi, donc il ne t'a jamais réellement vue.

Je repoussai doucement mon fils et le regardai dans les yeux.

- Tu savais ce matin?

- Non, je voulais que ce soit toi.

- Tu vois c'est bien moi.

Il me serra de nouveau dans ses bras. Bella vint se placer près de moi et me frotta le dos. Je la regardai passionnément.

- Je t'aime Bella, je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé de cette façon.

Jimmy me lâcha et se dirigea à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Nous étions seuls maintenant.

- Tu sais, un peu plus, je refusais de venir ici, à cause de toi, je croyais te revoir bientôt à Forks et Alice m'a forcé à venir en France.

- Edward, par chance qu'elle t'a forcé!

- Oui, tu as raison.

- De toute façon, si tu n'étais pas venue je serais retourné là bas.

Je fronçai un sourcil. Elle m'expliqua.

- Moi aussi c'est un contrat de trois ans, j'étais sur le point de faire nos valises quand on m'a demandé de rester encore trois ans à cause d'un mannequin venant ici. J'avais été frustré d'avoir à attendre encore trois années avant de te revoir. Mais maintenant, je ne le suis plus, car c'est toi mon gagne-pain.

Je rigolai et j'embrassai Bella tendrement et avec passion. J'enfouis par la suite mon visage dans ses cheveux, son odeur m'avait manqué. Je la serrai fort dans mes bras.

- Épouse-moi Bella!

Nous nous ne connaissions pas vraiment, mais nous nous sommes côtoyés tant d'années. Notre unique heure d'amoureux avait mené à une naissance et nos retrouvailles avait été un pur hasard. Le chemin du destin et j'espérais qu'elle accepte ma demande. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et embrassa mon crâne. Elle me serra fort à son tour, elle était sur le point de me répondre, les yeux fermés je l'attendis.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu me demandes?

J'ouvris les yeux, elle venait en parti de me décevoir. Je me tassai et la regardai amèrement dans les yeux. Elle me répondit.

- Edward, on ne se connait pas, pas de cette façon. Tu sais très bien que ce n'était qu'une aventure. L'imprévue que j'ai eut nous a empêché de mieux se connaitre. Nous ne sortions même pas encore ensemble à l'époque. Tu ne peux me…

Je la coupai.

- Pourquoi refuser?

- Je viens de tout t'expliquer.

- Et le petit, il a besoin de moi maintenant.

- Oui Edward, je ne refuse pas de te fréquenter, mais je veux juste apprendre à te connaitre avant d'accepter ta demande. Tu devrais réfléchir toi aussi.

Je soupirai. Je baissai les yeux.

- Tu as surement raison.

Elle me prit le visage entre ses mains et me força à la regarder.

- Edward, je t'aime. Tout ça ne nous empêche pas d'attendre un peu. Je veux vivre avec toi et dans trois ans, à notre retour à Forks, on se décidera. Je ne refuse pas ta demande, je la mets en suspens.

Je lui fis mon sourire en coin. Je comprenais son point de vue et elle avait raison. Elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres pour clore le sujet. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement et sortit en la refermant. J'allai m'assoir sur le divan et j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, les coudes sur mes genoux. Je soupirai de soulagement, ma vie venait complètement de changer. J'avais un fils que je me devais à apprendre à connaitre et une fiancée que je ne connaissais pas du tout. J'avais maintenant des responsabilités que je ne savais pas comment gérer. Je me devais à devenir un bon père. Une petite voix retentit et me fit sortir de ma réflexion.

- Papa… tu as quoi?

Je le regardai et lui souris.

- Rien trésor… tu veux aller manger une glace?

Je crois que je venais de bien faire, tout excité, Jimmy courut vers Bella. Elle rentrait à peine dans l'appartement.

- Papa veut m'emmener manger une glace. Je peux aller?

- Tu n'as pas à me demander la permission en ce qui le concerne.

Jimmy sourit. Bella me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil, j'avais bien géré. Je pris le petit et je l'emmenai manger sa glace. Bella n'avait pas voulu nous accompagner, car elle voulait nous laisser seuls entre père, fils. À notre retour, au bout d'une heure, Jimmy montra à sa mère ce que je lui avais, en plus, acheté.

- Regarde maman, un Bumble bee.

Elle sourit à son fils, mais par contre elle me jeta un regard réprobateur et me prit par le poignet et m'emmena à part du petit.

- Ne commence pas à le gâter! Je ne veux pas qu'il…

- Qu'il quoi? Ce n'est qu'un jouet Bella.

- Justement, il t'en demandera d'autre et toi tu le lui offriras, je ne veux pas qu'on ait un fils qu'y obtient tout ce qu'il veut. Ça va en faire d'un enfant pas possible à élever.

Cette fois-ci, j'avais pas bien géré.

- D'accord, je comprends, alors dis-toi que je le lui ai offert en retard pour son anniversaire.

Elle sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

-Tu es pardonné!

Je l'embrassai tendrement. Le reste de la journée se passa à merveille, le petit était à peine couché et Bella m'attendait au salon. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, mon portable à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

- J'ai promis à Alice de lui téléphoné dès mon arrivé et je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Tu vas lui dire pour nous?

- Oui, tu ne veux pas?

- C'est toi qui gère, tu vas lui dire pour Jimmy?

- Si tu veux, je ne lui dis pas pour Jimmy. Mais elle va l'apprendre aux fêtes, car elle doit venir ici pour me rendre visite.

- Oh!

- De toute façon, pour toi, j'ai pas le choix de lui dire, car en ce moment elle attend ta venue.

- Ah bon?

- Comme je ne voulais pas partir pour la France, elle m'a convaincu qu'elle te dirait où j'étais si tu revenais.

- Je vois! Alors je crois que tu peux lui dire pour ton fils.

- Ah oui?

Je souris de toutes mes dents, elle me le rendit. Je savais que dès qu'Alice va apprendre, elle trouvera le moyen de venir nous rejoindre. De toute façon ça fera plaisir à Bella. Je composai son numéro, une facture longue comme mon bras allait m'attendre après. Elle répondit pratiquement immédiatement.

- Edward! Tu m'avais oublié!

- J'ai de bonnes raisons Alice et je suis désolé. Tu vois je t'ai tout de même appelé! (soupire)

- Ok, je t'écoute! Pourquoi t'a pris tant de temps que ça?

Je regardai Bella, lui souriant.

- Figure-toi que… que ma nouvelle maquilleuse… (elle me coupa net)

- C'est ça, tu l'as préfère à moi, voilà pourquoi ils n'ont pas voulu de moi.

- Ça n'a rien à voir! Elle était là avant toi, ils ont leur propre maquilleuse.

Je souris encore à Bella.

- Ok, je t'écoute!

- Bon, t'as fini? (soupir moqueur) Ok, donc ma maquilleuse se trouve à être… Bella. (une longue pause) Alice?

- Non, tu n'es pas sérieux?

- Oui, elle est ma voisine d'appartement. Et figure-toi qu'elle aussi était sur le point de revenir à Forks quand on lui a demandé de rester encore trois ans à cause de moi. Tu vois, si je n'y serais pas aller, elle serait revenue.

- Oui, oui, mais bon… Et?

- Je vais travailler avec elle pendant trois ans.

- Mais encore?

- De quoi?

- Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir Edward.

Je regardai de nouveau Bella, était-ce le bon moment?

- J'ai passé la journée avec elle. Je lui ai terriblement manqué.

- Donc, elle n'a personne d'autre dans sa vie?

- Euh.. Non.

- Bien, du nouveau à part ça?

Je crois que c'était le bon moment.

- Oui, ma vie a carrément changé depuis mon arrivé ici.

- À ce point?

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

- Raconte!

- J'ai un fils Alice, il s'appelle Jimmy….

- Attends une minute!... T'as un fils? Mais comment?

- Il a cinq ans, j'ai couché avec Bella la veille de son départ et je crois que le préservatif… bon tu vois où je veux en venir?

- Tu es sûr qu'il est de toi?

- Alice!!! Si tu le verrais, tu n'auras plus aucun doute sur ma paternité.

Bella fronça les yeux, ainsi que ses sourcils.

- Juste à la ressemblance ça se voit. (petit rire)

- Un mini Edward?

- Oui, pratiquement comme deux goutes d'eau.

Une longue pause se fit, elle réfléchissait sans doute.

- Ok Edward, je suis trop curieuse, je prends congé pour une semaine.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire Alice.

- J'insiste je veux le voir!

- Comme tu veux!

Elle raccrocha sans dire au revoir, j'étais sûr qu'elle préparait déjà sa valise. Je mis mon portable dans ma poche.

- Alice s'amène!

Bella sourit et me caressa la joue du revers de sa main.

- J'ai hâte de la revoir. Elle m'a tellement manqué.

En fin de compte, c'était une bonne idée qu'Alice vienne, Bella en serait tellement heureuse. Je regardai ma montre, il se faisait tard, je devais aller me coucher. Je me levai, embrassai le front de Bella et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

- Mais où tu vas?

Je me retournai pour lui répondre, la main sur la poignée de porte.

- Me coucher.

- Non reste!

Je lâchai la poignée. Bella s'approcha de moi et déposa ses mains sur mon torse.

- Je veux que tu dormes avec moi.

Elle s'empara du premier bouton de ma chemise et le défit.

- Si tu veux, je reste.

- Oui je veux, c'est sûr!

Elle défit le second bouton et puis le troisième. Je lui pris les poignets, la forçant à arrêter de me déshabiller, les serrant entre mes mains, je m'emparai de sa bouche de mes lèvres. Je l'embrassai doucement, jusqu'à lui embrasser le cou. Je lâchai ses poignets, pour m'emparer de sa tête et l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle défit mes derniers boutons et retira ma chemise, la laissant tomber sur le sol. Tout en l'embrassant, je pris Bella par les fesses et elle mit ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je nous dirigeai dans sa chambre et je la déposai sur le lit, lâchant ses douces lèvres. Elle déboutonna son chemisier, ne le retira pas. Elle se redressa à genoux et me détacha mon jeans et y glissa sa main à l'intérieur et caressa mon sexe à travers mon caleçon. Je le sentais durcir dans sa main.

Bella me sourit. Je déposai mes mains sur ses seins et je les caressai et les écrasai doucement entre mes doigts. Elle avait la chair de poule. J'étais moi aussi excité. Elle monta sa main vers ma bouche et caressa mes lèvres, je lui pris un doigt de mes lèvres et le suçai doucement. Je poussai doucement Bella sur le matelas la forçant à retirer sa main de ma bouche. Je la caressai de son cou à sa féminité. Je lui baissai son pantalon et sa culotte et de mon doigt je lui caressai son bouton sensible. Elle respira fortement et gémit doucement. Je l'embrassai avant de descendre ma personne vers son sexe. De ma langue je passai le bout sur ses lèvres vaginales. Et de deux doigts, je lui caressai l'intérieur de son sexe. Elle déposa ses mains sur ma tête et de ses doigts elle empoigna fortement mes cheveux et les tira doucement.

- Oui, Edward!

Je passai ma langue plus rapidement sur son bouton. Mes doigts continuèrent leurs mouvements.

- Edward!... je te veux… en moi… de suite!

Je retirai mes doigts et me leva pour retirer mon jeans et mon caleçon. Je mis un préservatif que j'avais heureusement apporté sans comprendre pourquoi, avec moi. Je me plaçai sur elle et je plaçai mon sexe aux abords du sien. Je gémis quand j'introduisis doucement mon sexe. Bella gémissait aussi. Je commençai mon va et viens et elle haleta doucement, me serrant la taille de ses jambes et m'empoignant la tête pour m'embrasser. Je fis le mouvement un peu plus rapide et elle haleta plus rapidement. Une fois nos corps chauds de désirs, je m'élançai plus fort en elle me transportant dans un autre univers. Je l'entendis finalement jouir de passion et je suivis la cadence, me transportant la tête par en arrière. Nos corps ne firent plus qu'un en l'espace de deux secondes. Je me laissai tomber doucement sur mon amante. Elle me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa dans le cou.

- Oh Edward! Toutes ses années d'attentes en ont valu la peine. Tu es exceptionnel!

- Bella je suis au même niveau que toi. Cette attente en valait la peine.

Je l'embrassai sur le front. Je passai ma nuit avec Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Point de vue d'Alice**

Je me préparais à quitter Seattle quand mon portable sonna. Je répondis.

- Alice!

- Tu n'es pas partit j'espère?

- Bonjour Edward!!!

- Oui… Salut! Et?

- Non, je m'apprêtais à quitter.

- Parfait… ne dis rien aux parents, ni à Emmett et surtout pas à Jasper à propos de Jimmy.

- Oh!...

- Quoi oh?

- Euh… c'est que mon fiancé ne veut pas me laisser venir seule, il a donc eut l'idée de m'accompagner. (Soupir.) Il restera muet, je te le promets.

- Ah! Bon, comme tu veux. Tu arrives quand?

- Mon avion est… (je regardai ma montre) ... dans deux heures, donc là je suis pressé.

- Oh! Ok, alors bon voyage en avion.

- Merci!

Je raccrochai. Il était précisément seize heures, donc nous arriverions à Charles de Gaule vers huit heures du matin, heure Paris. Je me tournai vers Jasper, qui venais à peine de remonter à l'appartement.

- Ok Alice tout est prêt!

- Bon, on y va. Tu as le cadeau pour le petit?

- Oui, dans la voiture.

Au bout du compte, j'avais menti à Edward à propos de Jasper, qui était déjà au courant pour son fils.

- Tu n'as rien dis à Rose et Emmett pour Jimmy?

- Non, t'inquiète, de toute façon, ça ne fait que deux heures qu'Edward t'a annoncé la nouvelle et je ne t'ai pas quitté depuis.

Je rigolai et j'embrassai Jasper avant de descendre à la voiture, il me suivit. Le voyage en avion avait été plus rapide que je l'avais espéré. J'avais dormi tout au long du vol. Jasper m'avait réveillé une fois atterrit. Je ne serai pas trop affecté du décalage horaire. Edward m'avait donné son adresse par message texte, il était neuf heures à notre arrivé à son immeuble. Jasper derrière moi, je frappai à la porte au bout du couloir, face à l'ascenseur. On y répondit assez rapidement. Edward tout sourire me serra fort dans ses bras.

- Alice! Comme je suis content.

- Moi aussi.

Il m'avait accueillit comme ci il y avait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, pourtant ça ne faisait que quatre jours que nous nous étions quittés. Jasper lui serra la main.

- Bonjour Edward.

- Salut! Allez entrez.

Il ferma la porte derrière nous. Edward nous poussa dans le dos, avec chacune de ses mains pour nous faire pénétrer plus lointain dans son appartement.

- Bon, je suis désolé, mais je dois être au studio dans moins de trente minutes, j'ai ma première séance aujourd'hui. Bella m'y attends déjà, je suis resté pour vous accueillir…

Je le coupai.

- Le petit?

- À l'école.

- Oh!

Tout en quittant l'appartement il nous lança un truc de ce genre.

- Ne vous gênez pas, faites comme chez vous!

Je regardai Jasper d'un sourire, il me le rendit.

- Bon nous voilà seuls et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

- Explorer!

Mon fiancé se dirigea vers la cuisine et fouilla dans le réfrigérateur.

- Jasper!

Il se retourna pour me regarder.

- Il a dit de faire comme chez nous, donc je ne me gêne pas.

- Comme tu veux.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à farfouiller dans les affaires d'Edward et à nous emmerder à regarder des postes de télé où nous ne comprenions pas la langue. Ce n'est que vers seize heures qu'Edward fit son apparition, tenant par la main un mignon petit garçon.

- Oh! C'est Jimmy?

- Oui, Alice. Bella m'a demandé de passer le prendre après l'école, elle avait des courses à faire.

Je me penchai à la hauteur du gamin et je lui caressai le bout du nez, Edward rit, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Jimmy se frotta le nez et regarda son père. C'était fou la ressemblance avec Edward.

- C'est qui… papa?

À ce mot j'en souris, Edward papa! C'était trop mignon.

- C'est ta tante Alice, Jimmy, ma sœur triplé, j'ai aussi un frère, Emmett. Nous sommes trois bébés nés en même temps.

Le petit regardait son père amusé. Jasper vint nous rejoindre. Jimmy le regarda longuement et regarda son père.

- C'est lui Emmett?

- Non fiston, lui c'est le fiancé d'Alice, Jasper.

- Fiancé…

- Oui, en but de se marier, de vivre pour l'éternité avec la personne qu'on aime. Fiancé est l'étape avant.

Jimmy regarda son père, puis regarda, moi et Jasper. Il lâcha la main d'Edward pour venir prendre la mienne. Il tira mon bras pour me faire pencher à sa hauteur.

- Tu ne ressembles pas à papa.

- Oh! Nous ne sommes pas identiques. Ta mère nous appelle, la fratrie bizarre.

Je regardai Edward d'un sourire, mais il s'effaça immédiatement. Mon frère me regardait avec des yeux que je n'avais jamais encore vus. Il n'était donc pas au courant, ça ce trouvait évident vu que lui et Bella ne se parlaient jamais par le passé. Je me demande encore comment ils ont pu… bof! C'était pas important.

Edward me prit le bras et demanda à Jasper de surveiller le petit. Il m'emmena dans sa chambre.

- C'est quoi cette idée de fratrie bizarre?

- Euh, une blague entre moi et Bella.

- Ah bon? C'est à cause de moi?

- Non pas du tout! Pourquoi tu penses ça?

Mon frère ne me lâcha pas du regard.

- À cause de Bella. Il y a six ans, la journée de son départ, nous nous sommes parlé pour la première fois… J'avais tout entendu votre conversation au diner.

- Oh! Elle t'a fait de la peine c'est ça?

- Oui, terriblement, mais elle s'est excusé.

- Bon, pourquoi alors en revenir à ça?

- Pour que tu saches la vérité sur mon comportement.

À ce que je voyais, je découvrais un nouveau détail à propos de mon frère. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Je t'écoute!

Il soupira avant de commencer.

- Comme tu veux! J'ai toujours eut un faible pour Bella, mais je n'ai jamais su comment m'y prendre pour lui demander d'être ma petite amie. J'ai donc passé mon temps avec vous d'eux juste pour être près de Bella.

J'en revenais pas, Edward se tenait avec moi juste pour être avec Bella!

- Pourquoi avoir attendu qu'elle te fasse de la peine?

- Pour ne pas qu'elle ne pense réellement que j'étais attardé et que c'était la seule raison à laquelle, elle ne s'intéressait pas à moi. J'ai donc prit les devant, pour ne pas le regretter aujourd'hui. Tu vois, si je n'aurais rien fait, elle serait parti en France sans qu'on ne se dévoile notre amour et je n'en serai pas là aujourd'hui.

- Donc si je comprends bien, tu l'aimais depuis un moment?

- Depuis l'âge de douze ans.

- Edward!!! T'as dû en souffrir un coup!

Je lui frottai le dos.

- Regarde où ta passion tant attendu t'a mené. Tu découvre que t'as un fils après n'avoir vécu qu'un seul moment d'amour avec Bella.

- La plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé Alice!

- Oui, je vois, il est vraiment mignon! Il te ressemble trop.

Edward me sourit.

- Je suis contente Edward que tu m'ais avoué tout ça.

- Ça ma soulagé.

- Tant mieux.

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir, Bella arrivait surement. De la chambre je pouvais l'entendre parler.

- Jasper!!! Edward ne m'avait pas dit que tu venais toi aussi.

Il eut le souffle coupé, elle avait dû le serrer trop fort.

- Je suis content de te voir Bella, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Je sortis à mon tour de la chambre, Edward sur mes talons. Je sautai dans les bras de Bella.

- Bella, ma meilleure amie!

- Alice!!!!

Elle m'écrasa pratiquement.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué!

- Et à moi donc, le reste de l'année scolaire avait été ennuyeux sans toi. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point Edward en avait été affecté.

Bella fronça un sourcil et regarda mon frère. Oh non! Elle n'était pas au courant.

- Ok Alice, je veux tout savoir.

Elle regarda Edward qui avait l'air de se sentir mal. Car moi je savais parfaitement ce qui était arrivé.

- Il a déprimé Bella, durant le reste de l'année. Et après, n'ayant aucune nouvelle de toi, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même jusqu'à ce que je lui trouve ce job. Mais tous les soirs depuis le début de ce travail, il retournait dans sa transe, il rentrait le plus tard possible à la maison, espérant une nouvelle de toi. J'ai dû louer l'appartement d'en dessous pour qu'il ne se suicide pas. Il s'est ramassé au moins trois fois à l'hôpital à cause de prises de médicament en haute d'oses. J'ai donc vidé sa pharmacie, mais il a sombré dans l'alcool pour oublier. Verre après verre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et qu'il se réveille tous les matins avec un mal de tête. Quand il a dû partir pour ici sans moi, j'ai été inquiète, car j'étais sûr que l'alcool serait de mise. J'étais pas là pour lui empêcher d'en prendre trop. Mais je crois que tout ça est fini.

Je souris à mon frère, il me le rendit, mais d'un sourire forcé. Bella le regarda longuement.

- C'est vrai Edward, tu es alcoolo?

Il me fixa, puis fixa Bella.

- Oui, je suis accro.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit!

Edward s'approcha de Bella et essaya de lui prendre la main, mais elle la recula immédiatement.

- Je n'y ai pas touché depuis… nos retrouvailles.

Bella se leva et fusilla du regard Edward, elle prit Jimmy et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte. Edward me fusilla du regard à son tour.

- Merci Alice!

Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je vais devoir essayer de la récupérer maintenant. Ne m'attendez pas pour dormir. Je vous prête mon appartement le temps de votre séjour et si elle ne veut plus de moi, je vous foutrai à la porte.

Il sortit et claqua celle-ci.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews ;) et désolé pour l'attente de ce chapitre**.

* * *

**Point de vue de Bella**

Edward m'avait grandement déçu, on ne se connaissait même pas à l'époque, à part les promenades silencieuses que nous avions eut plusieurs années auparavant. Je soupirai et m'affalai sur le divan, Jimmy jouait dans sa chambre. Je venais probablement de faire une gaffe en quittant son appartement et j'espérais qu'il vienne me rejoindre. Moi aussi j'aurais pu sombrer dans un monde noir. On frappa à ma porte. J'allai ouvrir. Edward se tenait de l'autre côté, une larme sur le coin de la joue.

- Edward! Je suis désolé de m'être enfuit comme ça. Moi aussi j'aurais sombré comme toi si tu ne m'avais pas fait Jimmy.

Je l'embrassai tout partout sur le visage, il me serra dans ses bras caressant mes cheveux.

- Je veux que tu me raconte Bella.

Je lui caressai la joue.

- Je te dois bien ça. Tu n'aurais pas sombré si t'avais su pour le petit.

- Effectivement, mais pourquoi, ne pas m'avoir contacté?

- Mon père refusait, pour que je ne retourne pas à Forks. Viens, je vais tout te raconter.

Je lui pris la main et l'emmena sur le divan. Je lui racontai comme si j'y étais encore.

_À notre arrivé en France je sombrai dans un coma pratiquement végétale, Edward me manquait, nous venions à peine de nous dévoiler notre amour que mon père me fit chier en m'envoyant ici. Je ne parle même pas la langue! Jacob était fou de joie, mais pas moi. Les semaines passèrent et je ne me fis pas d'amis. Un matin je me levai avec un mal au cœur atroce et le bout des seins un peu sensibles. Une fois le petit déjeuner pris, je me sentis mieux. Je partis donc à l'école maussade comme à tous les matins._

_J'étais au Bac, comme disaient les français en préparation à ce que je voulais faire à l'université, soins et beauté, je voulais faire comme Alice, devenir partenaire dans le futur. Maudit soit-il! Je devais faire cette année sans Alice, sans Edward. Une heure de mon premier cours passé, j'eus encore mal au cœur, je me dirigeai rapidement à la salle de bain. J'en pouvais plus et je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je me rendis donc à la clinique, mais il y avait trop de monde. Je me rendis à la pharmacie m'informer auprès du pharmacien, qui me proposa un teste de grossesse. Mais pourquoi? Je n'étais pas Marie!!! Je n'avais même pas de petit ami et je ne pouvais être enceinte par magie! Maudit soit ce pharmacien qui saute aux conclusions aussi hâtivement. La seule fois où j'avais couché avec un mec, avait été avant mon départ avec Edward, il s'était protégé… Mais… non… je me fais des illusions. Le pharmacien n'est qu'un imbécile! Et Edward n'aurait jamais fait semblant de ne pas le mettre, à moins que… était-ce vraiment possible… qu'il aurait pu être… perforé? Probablement. Je décidai donc de prendre ce teste._

_À la maison je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain et fis le teste. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'étais au désespoir, j'étais enceinte d'Edward. Comment l'annoncer à mon père? Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre toute la soirée. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je ne connaissais même pas Edward et j'en étais follement amoureuse et j'allais avoir un enfant de lui. Je ne voulais pas m'en débarrasser, car je pouvais le faire et continuer ma vie comme elle était avant la nouvelle, mais je retomberais dans un monde de solitude et de peine. Je gardai l'enfant et mon père m'avait supporté jusqu'au bout, jugeant que j'avais changé mon attitude quand je le lui avais annoncé. Edward m'avait laisser un souvenir, une partie de lui. Son bébé me gardera en vie jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions, mais malheureusement, Charlie m'empêcha de l'annoncer à Edward, par crainte de me perdre et que je retourne à Forks. Edward aura une belle surprise à mon retour. Espérant qu'il l'accepte autant que moi. À partir de ce jour, je devins la fille la plus heureuse de la famille, car je savais que j'avais un être en moi à aimer et je me devais de vivre pour lui, pour Edward._

- Voilà tu sais tout!

- J'accepte cet enfant Bella, c'est une magnifique surprise.

Je lui souris. Il m'embrassa et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime Bella et je veux rester avec toi.

Je le serrai dans mes bras. Il était toute ma vie. Les mois qui avaient suivis avaient étés parfaits, je m'occupais très bien de mon gagne pain et j'obéissais à ses moindres caprices en ce qui concernait à la façon dont il voulait être maquillé. Il m'avait parlé de ce qu'Alice lui faisait subir. J'en rigolai chaque fois, il me préférait à elle. Pauvre Alice, comment elle va le prendre à notre retour, qu'Edward ait décidé de me garder comme maquilleuse? Je ne ferai jamais ça à ma meilleure amie. Il va devoir en subir les conséquences!

Notre séjour en France fut plus court que prévus, car le magazine fit faillite et nous fîmes à la porte nous aussi, héritant tout de même d'une prime. Nous avons travaillés ensemble six mois avant de revenir à Forks, mais avant notre départ, j'eus une discussion avec Edward.

-Tu sais ta proposition? Celle du mariage!

Il me regarda d'un sourire. Jimmy était assis sur ses genoux, un sourire aux lèvres lui aussi. Je continuai.

- Je veux bien t'épouser!

Edward poussa doucement Jimmy pour qu'il descende de ses genoux et l'envoya dans sa chambre.

- Tu acceptes vraiment?

- Oui, je veux que tu l'annonce toi même à tes parents.

- Mais, tu sais très bien qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de nos retrouvailles et n'y à propos de Jimmy.

- Une raison de plus de leurs faire la surprise.

- Oui, si tu veux bien.

Edward me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement. Je lui empoignai par la suite le visage entre mes mains. Je le regardai dans le font de ses yeux verts.

- Fais-moi un bébé!

Il ne broncha pas et me regarda longuement dans mes yeux, il avait été surpris de ma demande, j'en étais sûr.

- Maintenant? Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait attendre? On part demain matin!

Je lui lâchai le visage et de mes yeux amers je lui répondis.

- C'est en ce moment que je suis fertile, pas à notre retour.

Il me prit à son tour mon visage.

- Je te jure que je t'en ferai un autre, mais pourquoi pas attendre après le mariage?

Je soupirai.

- Et à quand ce mariage?

- À notre retour si tu le veux, dans un mois?

- Comme tu veux.

Mais j'étais tout de même déçu et je ne voulais pas lui donner raison cette fois-ci. J'acceptai avec force sa demande. À notre arrivé à la villa, les présentations entre Jimmy et la famille d'Edward avaient été plus simple que je ne l'aurais cru. Edward avait fiston dans les bras quand Esmée sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Edward tu as retrouvé Bella?

- Oui, par pur hasard.

Elle pointa le petit.

- Elle a un enfant en plus!

Elle prit une pause avant de continuer, elle observait l'enfant attentivement. Il n'y avait que les grands-mères pour scruter un enfant à y trouver une ressemblance avec son propre enfant. Esmée me regarda d'un sourire, je compris qu'elle avait comprit qu'il était son petit-fils.

- C'est fou Bella comment il ressemble à Edward! La même couleur de cheveux, les mêmes yeux verts.

- Oui, Edward est son père.

Esmée regarda son fils, il lui répondit.

- Avant le départ de Bella, nous… avons fait l'amour, mais avec protection et…

- Je comprends Edward, ne t'en fait pas, c'est fait maintenant. Comment t'en vouloir avec ce magnifique petit garçon!

- Ce n'est pas tout, maman, (il regarda Carlisle) papa! J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

- On t'écoute!

- Bella et moi allons nous marier!

Esmée prit son fils dans ses bras et Carlisle lui tapota le dos et lui répondit.

- Je suis content que tu sois sortie de ton monde affreux fiston.

Edward lui sourit. Carlisle caressa la joue de son petit-fils.

- Il a un nom ce petit bonhomme?

- Je m'appelle Jimmy.

- Et moi je suis ton grand-père.

Mon fils sourit à Carlisle. Emmett entra dans la villa avec Rose, il tenait une petite fille dans ses bras. Je lui répondis avec gaieté.

- Emmett, t'as un enfant?

Il vint m'embrasser.

- Oui, elle s'appelle Abie et elle a deux ans.

- Elle est trop mignonne, tout comme Rose.

Celle-là avait tout hérité de sa mère. Edward salua Emmett.

- Salut frérot!

Les yeux d'Emmett firent la navette entre Jimmy et Edward.

- Oh, Bella a un fils et il est de qui? Elle t'a trompé et tu en as hérité?

Mon beau-frère rigola. C'était bien Emmett ça.

- Non, il est de moi!

Il arrêta de rigoler, cherchant à comprendre et un oh! Long comme mon bras sortit de sa bouche.

- Petit coquin! En tout cas, Bella n'a pas pu se tromper sur ta paternité, on dirait ton clone!

Il rigola de nouveau. Edward sourit et Jimmy avait l'air de se poser des questions, je le rassurai.

- Lui c'est Emmett l'autre triplé d'Edward, il est très rigolo, donc il t'aime bien.

Mon fils me sourit. Il me tendit les bras, mais je le déposai par terre quand je le pris. C'était un truc que je n'aimais pas qu'Edward fasse, le prendre dans ses bras. Jimmy n'était plus un petit bébé, mais bon, y'avait vraiment rien à faire avec ça. Edward était Edward!


	5. Chapter 5

**Je sais l'attente à été très longue, pour celles qui la suive depuis le début, enfin la suite! ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Point de vue d'Esmée**

Le grand jour était arrivé, j'étais avec Alice et Bella à la salle de bain de notre villa. Aujourd'hui, elle allait dire oui à mon Edward. J'étais tellement heureuse pour lui, qui avait tant sombré pendant des années. Ce qui m'avait fait sombrer moi aussi, il était heureux maintenant et je le voyais. Ce petit Jimmy si gentil et mignon, je l'adorais, malgré le fait que mon fils n'ait pas vu les cinq premières années de vie de son petit garçon.

Alice maquillait et coiffait Bella, moi je lui attachai sa robe dans le dos. Elle était magnifique, une vrai princesse. À la fin de la préparation, j'allai chercher Charlie pour qu'elle l'amène à l'Autel.

- Elle est prête Charlie, elle vous attend.

- Merci, j'y vais de suite.

Il se dirigea au second étage. J'attendis en bas et j'allai m'installai au premier rang. Dans le jardin, tout avait été aménagé pour cet évènement. Edward n'était pas encore là non plus, mais il ne devait pas tarder. Carlisle était avec lui et je le vis marcher dans l'allé, suivit d'Edward qui se plaça à sa place devant l'Autel, il me sourit, je le lui rendis. Le petit Jimmy s'avança avec le coussin de jonc dans ses mains et la musique débuta, j'étais nerveuse, Bella devait l'être encore plus que moi. Elle s'avança doucement vers Edward, qui la contemplait de ses yeux brillants, Jimmy vint s'assoir à côté de moi, ainsi que les deux pères des mariés.

Edward souleva le voile de Bella et lui murmura quelque chose que je ne pouvais entendre. Il lui prit ses mains et les déposait sur son torse. Son sourire ne s'effaça jamais. Le pasteur débuta la cérémonie. Il ouvrit son livre à la bonne page et y plaça le signet en tissus.

- Nous allons débuter cette cérémonie par ce texte inspirant que tous les futurs mariés connaisse et dont est le but d'une cérémonie. _Un mot, un seul, pour tout rassembler, pour tout résumer. Un mot qui n'en finit pas d'être prononcé, qui ne finira jamais de construire. Voici ce mot qui brûle les lèvres ; il monte du fond du cœur, il éclate comme un bonheur. Par lui, toute la création s'est mise à chanter pour transmettre d'âge en âge le sens de la vie, la véritable force qui fait grandir l'humanité.  
Un mot ! Prononcez-le autour de vous, faites-le grandir au fond de vous, vivez-le les uns avec les autres. Soyez féconds de mille mains tendues, soyez joyeux d'un sourire qui efface les rides ; soyez lumineux de l'esprit qui rappelle à la vie. Ayez en vous le mouvement vers l'autre ; ayez pour vous la force des déracinements, ayez au-delà de vous la seule attitude qui vous sauvera... Jetez vos vieilles habitudes à la brocante des bons sentiments ; rejetez les fantômes de vos trop vieilles coutumes ; abandonnez toutes vos fausses pudeurs pour vivre l'esprit de vérité. Voici ce mot : il est trop simple, pour qu'on le vive seul ; il est trop pur pour que nous puissions nous y accrocher de notre propre force ; il est trop doux pour la dureté de nos cœurs, pour la complexité de nos tendresses. Alors courage ! Par lui, le monde fut vaincu. Il suffit de ce précepte : AIMER. _ Nous allons maintenant débuter. (Edward serra les mains de Bella, il m'avait l'air nerveux.) Par le pouvoir que m'est confessé Dieu, nous sommes ici pour célébrer les liens sacrés du mariage de ce jeune couple qui s'aime passionnément. Ils ont décidés de s'unir pour la vie, qu'elle qu'en soit les conséquences, ils s'aiment et veulent vivre ensemble et fonder une grande famille dans ce monde de misère, de richesse et de pauvreté. Je vais demander à Edward et à Isabella de bien récité ce que je vais leur dicter. Mais d'abord vous allez débuter par vos vœux. Edward Cullen dites les vôtres.

Mon fils embrassa les mains de Bella et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Bella, Je vais te dire un grand secret, toute parole À ma lèvre est une pauvresse qui mendie, une misère pour tes mains, une chose qui noircit sous ton regard et c'est pourquoi je dis si souvent que je t'aime. Faute d'un cristal assez clair d'une phrase que tu mettrais à ton cou. Ne t'offense pas de mon parler vulgaire, il est l'eau simple qui fait ce bruit désagréable dans le feu. Je vais te dire un grand secret, je ne sais pas parler du temps qui te ressemble, je ne sais pas parler de toi, je fais semblant, comme ceux très longtemps sur le quai d'une gare, qui agitent la main après que les trains sont partis et le poignet s'éteint du poids nouveau des larmes. Je vais te dire un grand secret, j'ai peur de toi, peur de ce qui t'accompagne au soir vers les fenêtres, des gestes que tu fais des mots qu'on ne dit pas. J'ai peur du temps rapide et lent, j'ai peur de toi. Je vais te dire un grand secret, fermes les portes, il est plus facile de mourir que d'aimer. C'est pourquoi je me donne le mal de vivre mon amour. Je t'aime et plus que ma propre vie.

Edward sourit à Bella, celle-ci rougit. Le pasteur continua.

- Bella à votre tour.

Elle déposa sa main sur la joue de son amour.

- Edward, je voudrais que notre mariage ne soit pas la conclusion mais l'introduction d'une merveilleuse réalité. Je voudrais que jamais il ne devienne la chaîne qui retient, mais qu'il soit et reste notre liberté et celle de nos enfants, qu'il soit la lumière de notre vie et de la leur, qu'il soit la chaleur qui réchauffe et que l'on retrouve chaque jour avec une joie grandissante. Je ne veux pas t'aimer avec des grandes phrases faites de grands mots, avec de l'amour et des toujours qui ne durent jamais. Je voudrais que nous vivions notre amour, non pas sur ce qu'il est, mais sur ce que nous allons en faire à travers le quotidien. À travers les choses les plus banales, je voudrais qu'il trouve sa réelle dimension. Je ne veux pas d'amour rejetant qui me ferait oublier les autres pour ne voir que toi. Je ne veux pas susciter de haine ni de jalousie : notre amour doit être une joie pour tous. Il nous est donné le droit d'apporter la vie : consacrons la joie de cette journée et de toutes les autres au respect de la vie, la vie de tous nos frères, par-delà les frontières et leurs drapeaux, symboles de tant de guerres, faites de tant de sang, de souffrances et de larmes, par-delà les races et les couleurs. Nous voulons que dans notre cœur chacun trouve la place et l'amour qui lui revient afin de nous aimer en chacun d'eux.

Bella caressa la joue d'Edward du revers de sa main. Le pasteur continua de nouveau.

- Nous allons précéder au serment. Que le petit Jimmy m'apporte les alliances.

Jimmy se leva et se plaça devant le pasteur, il avait bien fait sa pratique.

- Edward, prenez le jonc et répétez après moi.

Mon fils prit doucement le jonc de Bella et le plaça à l'annulaire gauche de sa future femme. Le pasteur commença et Edward répéta après lui.

- Moi Edward Anthony Cullen, je te prends pour épouse, toi Isabella Mary Swan…

Avec nervosité, il dicta son texte.

- Moi Edward Anthony Cullen, je te prends pour épouse, toi Isabella Mary Swan…

- Dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté. Dans la misère comme dans le bien…

- Dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté. Dans la misère comme dans le bien…

- Je te serai fidèle et te dirai toujours la vérité et ça jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Je te serai fidèle et te dirai toujours la vérité et ça jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Le pasteur se tourna vers Bella.

- Isabella, prenez le jonc et répétez après moi.

Bella prit la main gauche d'Edward et lui passa le jonc à l'annulaire. Le pasteur continua.

- Moi Isabella Mary Swan, je te prends pour époux, toi Edward Anthony Cullen…

Avec facilité elle dicta son texte.

- Moi Isabella Mary Swan, je te prends pour époux, toi Edward Anthony Cullen…

- Dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté. Dans la misère comme dans le bien…

- Dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté. Dans la misère comme dans le bien…

- Je te serai fidèle et te dirai toujours la vérité et ça jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Je te serai fidèle et te dirai toujours la vérité et ça jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Tous les deux se regardèrent sérieusement dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que le pasteur reprenne la parole.

- Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme, Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée Edward.

Mon fils déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Bella et se baiser devint pratiquement interminable, jusqu'au moment ou Edward fit tourner Bella dans les aires.

- Tu es maintenant une Cullen amour! Comme je t'aime tant!

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau et plus passionnément. Son père et moi nous nous levèrent pour aller les féliciter. Je serrai Edward dans mes bras.

- Félicitations Edward.

Je serrai par la suite Bella.

- Bienvenue dans la famille chérie.

- Je suis heureuse d'en faire partie madame Cullen.

- Non Bella, appelle-moi Esmée.

- Comme vous voulez.

La réception s'était passée merveilleusement bien. Les mariés avaient ouvert la danse et j'en volai une à Bella avec Edward. Le repas avait été très somptueux. Carlisle et moi avions offert une maison à Edward et Bella en cadeau de mariage, tandis que Charlie avait offert leur voyage de noce. Il en était fier de sa fille. À leurs départs, j'étais la mère la plus heureuse de toutes, mes triplés était tous mariés aujourd'hui et avait tous un enfant, du moins presque, Alice n'avait pas encore accouchée.

* * *

**Je sais c'est cours... je réalise que je faisais de tres courte fiction au tout début, car celle-ci date un peu, xddd!**

**la suite?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. ;)**

**Voici la suite - lemon - 6e chapitre  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Charlie nous avait offert un voyage en cadeau de mariage, nous allions en Amérique du sud. Je fis passer Bella dans mes bras quand nous entrons dans le chalet. Une magnifique petite maisonnette en bois rond. Elle riait aux éclats quand je la déposai sur le lit moelleux de la chambre. Elle avait vêtu un T-shirt blanc avec un jeans noir, moi aussi, j'étais pratiquement vêtu comme elle. Je me posai sur elle pour l'embrassai.

- Je t'aime Bella.

- Et moi donc!

Je l'embrassai de nouveau et descendis jusqu'à son cou et sa poitrine. Je la regardai par la suite dans les yeux.

- Je vais te faire monter au septième ciel!

Elle sourit et rougit. Je lui retirai son chandail et lui embrassai les seins. Je lui caressai de mes mains les hanches et les cuisses, allant jusqu'à sa féminité et remontant jusqu'à son ventre. Je retirai mon pantalon, ne gardant que mon caleçon. Bella de ses mains enleva son jeans. Je l'embrassai toujours, elle me caressa le torse et le dos de ses deux mains et retira mon T-shirt. Je lâchai ses lèvres pour déposer les miennes dans son cou et je l'embrassai dans le creux de celui-ci pour terminer ma course sur la commissure de ses douces lèvres. Bella m'empoigna mes fesses nues après m'avoir retiré mon caleçon, je fis de même avec elle, la caressant entre ses cuisses. Elle était extrêmement mouillée et prête à m'avoir en elle. Je l'étais autant qu'elle.

- Edward, pénètre-moi! Je te veux!

- Avec plaisir amour!

Je déplaçai mon sexe pour l'introduire en elle. Pour la première fois je n'utilisai pas de préservatif. Je voulais et j'espérais que cette relation amènerait à un bébé. Je commençai mon va et viens doucement sur les abords de son sexe et à sa demande je l'introduisis plus profondément. Je l'aimais au plus profond de moi-même. Mon élancement se fit plus rapidement et Bella se crampa de jouissance en m'agrippant le dos, me serrant fort de ses mains et de ses jambes, qui retenaient les miennes. À mon tour je me crampai et embrassai Bella et de mes lèvres j'emprisonnai les siennes tout le long de ma jouissance. Je me déversai en elle et je relaxai les muscles de tout mon corps à ses côtés.

- C'était bon! Je n'ai jamais autant jouit.

- Moi aussi Edward, tu es plus que parfait.

Je souris. Notre lune de miel avait été parfaite. À notre retour nous découvrons notre nouvelle demeure. Une magnifique maison six pièces, mes parents avaient réellement du goût. Mon appartement de Seattle allait également me servir encore, pour mon travail.

Alice était restée ma maquilleuse, Bella ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. Donc je n'ai pas eut le choix d'accepter cette exigence de la part de Bella, mais ce qui était bien dans tout ça, avait été qu'Alice avait pris Bella comme assistance.

Mon travail me demandait beaucoup de mon temps et je détestais ça. Ma vie avait plus que changé quand j'ai récupéré Bella et par la même occasion un fils, que j'adorais énormément. J'avais donc décidé de travailler beaucoup moins qu'à l'habitude, en temps partiel. Je posais pour les catalogues de vêtements, c'était beaucoup moins payant, mais avec le salaire de Bella nous arrivons parfaitement à vivre.

Nous essayons de faire un bébé depuis notre mariage, bientôt quatre mois, mais rien en vue depuis. J'étais déçu, elle était déçue. Pourtant tout allait bien, elle était régulière dans son cycle et faisait tout ce qui était bien de faire en ses prévisions. D'après Alice c'était à cause du fait que nous désirions tant cet enfant, si ça ne marchait pas. Peut être qu'elle avait raison.

Quand je rentrai à la maison après ma séance photos, La porte à peine refermé que Jimmy se planta devant moi, un air triste au visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe fiston?

- Maman elle pleure… papa.

- Je vais voir.

Les réels problèmes commençaient, Je caressai la tête de mon fils et me dirigeai dans la chambre. Bella était assis sur le bord du lit. Je me plantai à genoux devant elle, son visage enfouit dans ses mains, elle sursauta quand je la touchai. Elle me regarda.

- Oh! T'es là!

Elle me serra fort dans ses bras et partit en sanglot.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu amour?

- Je me sens inutile Edward… envers toi.

Je la repoussai doucement et je la regardai dans les yeux.

- Mais d'où sors-tu une chose pareille? Tu es tout ce que je désir!

- Je ne suis même pas capable de tomber enceinte!

- Bella! Ne penses pas à ça… nous le désirons peut être trop.

- Tu crois?

Je lui essuyai les larmes de ses joues.

- Alice m'en a parlé, souvent ça arrive ces choses là.

- Oh Alice a toujours raison!

Elle faisait la moue. Depuis la naissance de Jade, la petite fille d'Alice et Jasper, Bella en était devenue jalouse. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, pourtant nous avions aussi un enfant. Elle ne devait pas en être jalouse. Jade était tellement jolie, un mélange des deux. Elle n'avait que deux semaines et Bella en voulait à ce petit bébé si innocent et inoffensif.

- Tu en veux encore à Alice? Tu ne devrais pas Bella, nous avons aussi un enfant et il est si gentil et amusé. Tu ne devrais pas être jalouse, c'est pas comme si on essayait d'en avoir un pour la première fois.

- Pour toi oui, Tu n'as pas été là pour Jimmy, c'est comme si tu le vivais pour la première fois.

- Alors pourquoi en vouloir à Alice, elle est ta meilleure amie, tu ne peux lui faire ça.

- Emmett à une fille, si sublime, tout comme Rose. Alice, sa Jade est trop mignonne, une vrai poupée! Je veux une fille Edward tout comme eux.

Là je voyais clair.

- Et si nous avions un autre garçon?

- Je l'accepterai.

- Mais moins qu'une fille?

Elle me fixa longuement.

- Edward, non, bien sûr que non!... Oh pardonne-moi!

Elle me serra dans ses bras.

- Je t'ai fait de la peine… je veux tellement cet enfant, je veux vivre le tout avec toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué pour Jimmy.

Je l'embrassai tendrement et la serrai dans mes bras.

- Je t'aime tant Bella, tu verras on l'aura notre bébé.

Elle me sourit.

- Je veux tant que tu vives l'expérience.

- J'en serais tout comblé!

Jimmy entra dans la chambre.

- Maman j'ai faim!

- Oui, j'arrive poussin!

Bella se leva et alla préparer le repas. Je me changeai après avoir prit une bonne douche. À mon arrivé à la cuisine, Jimmy regardait son assiette, Bella lavait ce qu'elle avait utilisé pour faire le repas. Je me plaçai derrière elle et je lui embrassai le cou. Elle tituba et se reprit et se tint au comptoir de cuisine.

- Oh!

Je lui lâchai la taille et la tourna doucement devant moi.

- Quoi?

- Je ne vois plus rien, c'était blanc et ça n'a duré que quelques secondes.

Elle tituba de nouveau et tomba au sol. Sa peau blanchit d'un coup. Je paniquai.

- Bella!!!

Je me penchai et la pris dans mes bras et j'allai la déposai sur le lit. Je l'éventai avec un catalogue.

- Bella amour, répond-moi!

Elle tourna la tête.

- Edward… j'ai des vertiges… je…

- J'appelle Alice pour le petit!

Après le départ de Jasper avec Jimmy, j'emmenai Bella voir un médecin. De chance, Carlisle était de service. Quand il m'aperçut avec Bella dans les bras, il la prit immédiatement.

- Edward! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

- Je ne sais pas, elle a eu des vertiges et a pâlit d'un coup.

- Dépose-là sur cette table.

Il tira le papier et je déposai ma femme sur la table d'examen. Juste au coup d'œil il trouva le problème de Bella.

- Elle manque de fer je crois, je vais devoir lui faire une prise de sang.

- Edward…

- Je suis là! Carlisle s'occupe de toi.

- Où sommes-nous?

- À l'hôpital.

- Je vais bien, je n'ai pas…

Elle essayait de se lever. Carlisle déposa une main sur son ventre pour l'en empêcher. Une infirmière entra et lui prit du sang dans une seringue et ressortit de la pièce. Mon père examina Bella de la tête aux pieds. Il palpa son ventre, il s'y attarda longuement.

- Ok, Edward aide-moi, retire-lui ses sous-vêtements, je dois lui faire un examen.

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda, pendant qu'il alla de l'autre côté chercher quelque chose. Je me plaçai, par la suite, à côté de Bella. Je lui caressai les cheveux.

- Tout va bien aller amour.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire?

- Te faire un examen, je crois qu'il a trouvé quelque chose.

Carlisle revint et s'installa aux pieds de Bella et commença l'examen.

- Hum! Je vois!

- Tu vois quoi?

J'étais nerveux, j'espérais que ce n'était pas grave. Il se leva et se plaça à côté de Bella de l'autre côté de la table.

- J'ai fait un teste et (il caressa les cheveux de Bella tout sourire) Bella attend un bébé, d'où sa carence en fer.

- Elle attend… un bébé?

- Oui, fils, félicitations!

Notre désespoir se réalisa enfin et un large sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et celles de Bella. Elle se leva et s'assit sur le bord de la table et me tendit ses bras. Je la serrai très fort et l'embrassai tout partout sur le visage.

- On a réussi! On va avoir notre bébé!

- Oui Edward, je suis folle de joie!

Je continuai à l'embrassai jusqu'à ce que je me penche à son ventre et je le caressai, je pouvais sentir la forme. J'en fus surpris.

- T'as une idée de combien elle est?

- Justement fils, j'attendais que vous ayez fini avec votre joie. Je dois lui faire une échographie, son utérus est quand même assez bien avancé et plus gros que je ne l'aurais cru.

- C'est grave?

- Non, juste surprenant, venez on va faire ça de suite.

J'aidai Bella à descendre et nous suivîmes mon père. Bella se changea pour mettre une jaquette d'hôpital et s'installa près de l'appareille. Je restai près d'elle. Carlisle débuta l'examen. Il passa l'appareille sur le ventre de Bella après y avoir mit du gel. Une fois bien placé, il nous montra avec son doigt deux points scintillants entouré d'une forme fœtale.

- Des jumeaux, ils ne sont pas identiques.

- Des jumeaux!

Bella en avait été surprise. Carlisle continua.

- Tu es à environ quatre mois, mais ce n'est pas sûr.

- Mais j'ai toujours mes menstruations depuis ce temps!

- Oh! Problème!

Je paniquai pratiquement.

- Pourquoi?

- Vous ne pouvez pas continuer sans protection, déjà que ça signifie qu'elle ovule encore et les bébés pourraient en être affectés si elle est fécondé encore une fois. Elle les perdra Edward.

- Oh! Je comprends. Je vais faire attention.

Nous étions heureux, nous allons avoir deux bébés, quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé. Bella était heureuse et je le voyais. Elle avait pardonné Alice, qui était venue avec sa petite famille souper à la maison, nous ramenant Jimmy par la même occasion. Une surprise que nous allions leur annoncer durant le repas.

Le petit l'avait bien prit, Bella l'avait pris à part pour qu'il n'est pas de surprise en l'annonçant à Alice et Jasper. Durant ce temps je m'occupais de Jade, tandis qu'Alice aidait Bella à faire le repas. Jasper jouait avec Jimmy, donc je faisais la nounou avec ma nièce.

Le repas se déroula parfaitement et la nouvelle en avait fait le bonheur de tous. Alice nous souhaita des filles, mais que des garçons était aussi bien, où les deux. On en avait grandement rit. Jimmy était content.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.**

**Bientôt la suite.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enfin la suite, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre apres celui là. merci de me lire, coeur sensible attention!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Point de vue de Bella**

J'étais heureuse, j'allais avoir plus qu'un bébé! Edward en était aussi fou que moi et cette grossesse c'était débuté d'une, drôle de façon. Je l'étais sans le savoir et j'en avais bavé sur le bébé d'Alice, je regrettais sincèrement ce que je lui avais fait subir ses derniers mois. Depuis deux semaines, Edward n'arrêtait pas de me caresser la bedaine, ça commençait à peine à paraitre et comme à chaque fois cela me faisait sourire. Je lui caressai les cheveux, tandis qu'il parlait aux petits à travers mon ventre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur racontes encore Edward?

Il leva les yeux vers moi, sans tout de même bouger de sa position.

- Je les rassure.

- En quoi ils ont besoins d'être rassurés?

Il leva la tête un peu plus et fronça un sourcil.

- Ben!... que je suis là et que je ne les quitterai jamais.

J'en souris, il se leva un peu plus et se pencha vers moi, m'embrassa et apposa son front sur le miens.

- Tu sais comme je t'aime!

- Je t'aime plus encore!!!

Il sourit et m'embrassa de nouveau. Je lui caressai la joue avant qu'il ne se repositionne là où il était. Je me remis à ma lecture de mon _Haut et les Hurlevents, _dont je ne me rappelais plus le nombre de fois que je l'avais lu. Je sentis Edward se déplacer et déposer ses mains sur mon sous vêtement. Je continuai ma lecture et le laissa faire ses galipettes. Essayant de me concentrer dans mon paragraphe, il baissa ma culotte et me caressa le côté de la cuisse jusqu'à atteindre ma pilosité vaginale. Je tournai ma page, j'entendis Edward soupirer. Il caressa mon ventre, les petits donnaient des coups, il l'embrassa et descendit sa bouche jusqu'à ma féminité et l'embrassa aussi. J'en frissonnai. Il déposa le bout de sa langue sur mon bouton sensible, j'en frissonnai de plus belle, encore une fois. Au fur et à mesure j'en perdis des lignes, je n'avais lu qu'un demi-paragraphe de cette page. Edward lécha mon sexe doucement en y introduisant deux doigts à l'intérieur et il fit des vas et viens. Les mots du livre se perdirent dans ma tête, je gémis faiblement. Il fit aller sa langue rapidement sur mon point sensible, je ne voyais plus qu'une page blanche en guise de lecture, comme si les mots c'étaient effacés. Je tournai la page, Edward lâcha mon sexe et remonta son corps vers moi et doucement il m'enleva le livre pour pouvoir m'embrasser, je le pris par le cou et je me laissai aller à lui. Il se retira et se déshabilla à une vitesse fulgurante! Par la suite il se mit un préservatif, maudit soit ce problème que j'avais! Il replongea à notre baiser et sans lâcher mes lèvres il nous plaça en cuiller, lui derrière moi. Il me caressa le dos et me l'embrassa de doux baisers et du revers de ses doigts il le caressa jusqu'à mes fesses. Des frissons parcouraient mon corps tout entier. Il lança mon livre à travers la pièce, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché après me l'avoir enlevé. Edward caressa mes fesses jusqu'à ma féminité et y entra de nouveau ses doigts pour les ressortir immédiatement, j'étais extrêmement mouillée. Il introduisit son sexe en moi, j'en gémis de plus belle, il m'embrassa le dos encore une fois. Doucement il fit un va et viens à l'intérieur de moi et ses mouvements se firent plus rapides au fur et à mesure de cet ébat. Je lui empoignai la tête pour l'embrasser, lui agrippant les cheveux de mes doigts. Il leva sa jambe et la posa sur ma cuisse et continua son va et viens, plus rapidement cette fois-ci. Il m'empoigna à son tour mon visage, m'obligeant à tourner la tête pour qu'il puisse m'embrasser. Nos lèvres restèrent collées durant toute la jouissance de nos corps. Je fusionnai avec Edward et nous fîmes plus qu'un en l'espace d'un court instant. Il lâcha mes lèvres pour m'embrasser le front et en finir avec mon épaule. Il se décolla à moi et jeta le préservatif. Il s'installa à côté de moi et observa le coin de la chambre et sourit amèrement et puis me regarda, je me demandais pourquoi il avait agit ainsi.

- Désolé pour ton livre Bella! Je sais que tu y tenais tant que ça.

Je compris après avoir moi-même jeté un coup d'œil dans le coin de la chambre. La couverture en avait été arrachée, ainsi que les pages qui étaient éparpillées sur le plancher.

- Oh!... Edward!!! (je baissai les yeux) De toute façon il se faisait vieux cet exemplaire.

- Je t'en achèterai un autre!

Je le regardai en souriant, il ne devait pas à avoir, à faire ça. Je l'avais assez lu comme ça.

- Pas la peine chéri, c'est mieux comme ça.

Il tassa une mèche de mes cheveux et me caressa la joue.

- Tu sais Bella que les bébés ont bougés tout à l'heure?

- Tu les as sentis!!!

- Oui, c'était extras, spéciale même!

J'étais contente, il les avait sentis lui aussi. Je lui pris sa main et je la déposai sur mon ventre, là où je venais à peine d'en sentir un bouger. Je ne lâchai pas la main d'Edward, jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente lui aussi.

Je déposai Jimmy à l'école ce matin là. Edward était à une séance de photos pour la journée et j'avais un rendez-vous avec Carlisle pour ma grossesse, mais ce n'est qu'à mon retour que tout ce bascula dans la vie d'Edward et peut être dans la mienne.

Je descendis de ma voiture pour regarder mon pneu, j'étais dans une ruelle sombre et mouillée, la température parfaite n'était pas de mise. J'avais une crevaison.

- Et merde!

Je cherchai mon portable dans mes poches, il n'y était pas. Je regardai dans la voiture, il n'y était pas non plus. Je réfléchissais un instant avant de réaliser que je l'avais oublié à la maison ce matin. Je ne pouvais réparer ma crevaison toute seule!

Trois jeunes hommes passaient dans la ruelle, je ne leur fis pas attention, ils m'avaient l'air bizarre. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent une fois m'ayant aperçut à plus de dix mètres plus loin. L'un d'eux marcha de reculons jusqu'à moi.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide mademoiselle?

- Non ça ira merci.

- Vous en êtes sûr?

- Oui, parfaitement.

- Lou, viens voir! La jeune dame se dit apte à faire le travail toute seule.

- Je veux voir ça!

L'autre jeune homme s'approcha de moi et se planta près du pneu crevé. Ce dit Lou interpella le dernier de ses camarades.

- Vince, viens voir ça aussi!

- Non, je ne m'en mêle pas!

Il courut dans l'autre direction.

- Poule mouillé!!!

Lui cria le premier homme. Lou se pencha à son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de lui faire Pat?

- On va juste s'amuser un peu (il me regarda d'un regard épeurant de ses yeux sombre comme la nuit) je crois qu'elle va adorer ce qu'on va lui faire.

Je reculai d'un pas, je devinai leurs intentions et je mis une main sur mon ventre, je devais protéger mes petits. Maudit le moment où j'avais oublié mon portable! Je me tournai doucement de bord durant le moment où les deux hommes étaient en pleine conversation. Je vins pour courir que l'un d'eux m'attrapa le poignet et me fit tourner face à lui.

- Où tu crois aller comme ça?

- Je suis pressé! Je dois rentrer chez moi!

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Je n'avais qu'Edward à l'esprit en ce moment. Je ne lâchais pas ma prise à mon ventre, le caressant doucement je pensai à eux. _**Je vais vous protéger, personne ne vous touchera.**_ Mon manteau faisait en sorte que ma grossesse ne se voyait pas au vu des gens. Mes agresseurs ne savaient donc pas que j'étais enceinte. Pat me tenait toujours le poignet et prit mon autre main me forçant à lâcher mon ventre et me passa mes bras derrière mon dos les retenant fermement. Je criai de frayeur et il me bloqua la bouche de son autre main, elle avait une odeur insupportable. Un mélange de pote et de bière.

- Assomme-là Lou, pour qu'elle se taise! J'en ai marre de ses cris! Elle ne se laissera pas faire, il faut que je me la fasse.

L'autre homme s'approcha de moi et m'asséna un point à la figure, je ne perdis pas connaissance, je mordis dans la main de Pat, qui me lâcha immédiatement. Je me mis à courir, mais Lou me rattrapa et me lança sur le sol de béton, je protégeai mon ventre en amortissant le choc avec mon bras. Je me relevai difficilement et essayai encore de me sauver, mais Pat me rattrapa et m'empoigna fermement le menton et m'écrasa la gorge avec son autre main et me poussa sur le mur de brique de l'autre côté de ma voiture. Le cœur me débattait, mes bébés me faisaient signes en m'assénant plusieurs coups dans le ventre. Ils étaient toujours vivants. J'essayai de nouveau de me débattre, lui assénant un coup de genoux dans les parties. Il me lança violemment au sol, je me mis à crier de plus bel et de douleurs, ma tête amortissant le choc, je sentis couler le sang sur ma chevelure et un instant plus tard je perdis connaissance, le noir total se montra à moi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dernier chapitre ;)**

* * *

**Point de vue d'Edward**

J'étais sur le chemin du retour quand j'entendis une jeune femme crier de douleur. Je devais l'aider, je tournai sur la prochaine rue et entra dans la ruelle une rue plus loin. Je débarquai de ma voiture sans couper le moteur et courut jusqu'aux deux hommes à plus de vingt mètres de là. J'en poussai un violemment sur le sol, l'autre était penché sur la fille et s'apprêtait à la violer. Je le pris par le collet et le tira de dessus la fille et lui asséna un point à la figure, il tomba au sol à son tour. Après m'être assuré qu'ils ne se relèveraient pas, je m'approchai de la fille et me penchai pour la ramasser. Je fis le saut et mon cœur s'arrêta un instant de battre quand je la reconnus. Bella! Je me penchai vers elle et lui essuya le sang qui lui coulait sur le visage.

- Bella, mon amour! Répond-moi!

Je la vérifiai de tout partout, elle avait un bras cassé, mais je n'en n'étais pas sûr. Une plaie béante à la tête, une commotion cérébrale surement, seul, Carlisle pourra me le dire. Carlisle! Je le contactai immédiatement avec mon portable. Il me demanda de me rendre à l'hôpital immédiatement avec Bella. Je la pris donc doucement dans mes bras après avoir rangé mon téléphone. Les bébés avaient l'air toujours vivant, je les sentais me donner des coups sur l'abdomen. Je calai la tête de Bella dans mon bras et je la portai jusqu'à la voiture et la posai sur la banquette arrière.

À mon arrivé à l'hôpital, Carlisle me la fit poser sur un lit.

- Oh mon Dieu! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui ait arrivé?

- Elle a été attaquée! Je l'ai trouvé dans le fond d'une ruelle. Je l'ai sauvé à temps… il… il s'apprêtait à la violé quand je suis arrivé.

On l'a transporta aux soins intensifs.

- Je dois vérifier si les bébés n'ont rien.

Carlisle s'activa un long moment avant de me donner son verdict. D'après lui ils allaient bien et que Bella avait dû les protéger durant l'attaque qu'elle avait subit, mais en revanche, elle était mal en point, dans un coma comme il disait.

- Pour combien de temps?

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais devoir lui faire une césarienne si elle ne se réveille pas avant. Elle est soignable, mais elle peut en avoir pour plusieurs semaines avant de bien s'en sortir. Peu à peu, nous devons lui retirer le sang qui sait accumuler dans son cerveau. Il faudra espérer qu'elle n'aura aucune séquelle.

Je ne lui répondis pas, je tenais la main de Bella et je la frotta avec mon pouce, elle était froide. Je pleurai silencieusement, m'essuyant les larmes chaque fois qu'elles coulaient. Mon père me mit une main sur l'épaule.

- Courage fiston, je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir. Pleures, ça te fera du bien.

Il sortit de la pièce. Je restai longuement ainsi auprès de Bella. Les mois passèrent et la date de la naissance était proche. Bella allait mieux, elle bougeait, mais ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Son ventre avait bien grossit, je le caressai doucement, cela calmait les bébés quand ils étaient agités. Je m'endormis la tête sur le matelas du lit d'hôpital de Bella.

Je dormais paisiblement quand quelque chose me caressa les cheveux, Jimmy? Impossible, il n'avait pas le droit de venir ici. La prise sur ma chevelure se fit plus forte, mais doucement.

- Edward?

Je reconnaissais cette voix. J'ouvris les yeux, je voulais être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé.

- Où suis-je?

Non je ne rêvais pas, je me relevai et contemplai Bella qui me faisait un sourire.

- Amour! Tu es réveillé! Tu es à l'hôpital, je t'ai sauvé de tes agresseurs.

- Je ne me souviens de rien Edward.

Je lui caressai la joue.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est plus important.

Je l'embrassai sur le front.

- Les bébés?

Elle essaya de se lever, je l'en empêchai.

- Ils vont bien, tu devrais bientôt accoucher.

- Non c'est trop tôt!

- Tu as été… dans un coma Bella, assez longtemps pour qu'ils viennent au monde maintenant.

- Mais…

Je lui déposai un doigt sur la bouche.

- Chut! Tout vas bien, Carlisle va te faire une césarienne en temps voulu, les jumeaux sont en transversales, donc tu ne peux les mettre au monde naturellement. Je vais aller chercher Carlisle.

- Non! Ne me laisse pas!

Elle me tenait la main, je la lui embrassai et la déposai sur son lit.

- Je reviens dans moins de deux minutes.

- D'accord.

À notre retour dans la chambre Bella fixait la fenêtre, au son de la voix de Carlisle, elle se retourna.

- Bella, tu vas bien?

- Oui, je me sens engourdie.

- C'est normal, ça va passer. Je suis content que tu te sois réveillé, comme ça tu vas pouvoir m'aider pour l'accouchement.

- Mais Edward a dit que je ne…

- Non, je parle du moment opportun, je déteste à avoir à le provoquer.

- Ah!

- Je vais vérifier si tout est bien.

Je regardai Bella avec passion, j'étais heureux qu'elle soit revenue parmi nous. D'un coup elle se crampa sur le côté et se mit à crier.

- Oh! C'est intense!

- De quoi?

Je paniquai, elle me regarda.

- Je crois que le travail a commencé il y a longtemps et que c'est la douleur qui m'a réveillé.

- Effectivement Bella, t'es à dix centimètres et je dois t'emmener immédiatement au bloc opératoire.

Je pris la main de Bella et nous nous dirigeâmes au bloc. Carlisle me demanda de rester à l'extérieur.

- Non Edward, je ne veux pas accoucher sans toi!

- Il est juste de l'autre côté Bella.

- Je t'aime amour, je suis impatient de te revoir.

Je lui envoyai un baiser de la main. Je fis les cent pas tout au long de l'opération, cela dura une heure et j'étais impatient de voir mes petits. Mon père sortit de la salle avec un large sourire sur le visage, vêtu de son masque et chapeau assortis et la fameuse blouse verte. Il me serra dans ses bras.

- Félicitations, papa!

Je le regardai tout sourire, mais là il me faisait languir en ne me dévoilant pas ce que c'était.

- Garçons ou filles?

Il me lâcha et sourit de plus belle.

- De magnifiques petites filles!

- Deux?

- Oui.

- Je suis… je suis si content, Bella doit l'être aussi.

- Elle ne le sait pas encore, j'ai dû l'endormir pour ne pas qu'elle souffre.

- Oh!

- Donc tu le lui diras toi.

- Oui, je veux bien.

Je pris mon père dans mes bras à mon tour.

- Merci d'avoir été là pour elle.

- Ce n'est rien, je suis médecin après tout.

Je souris.

- Tu crois que je peux… les voir… maintenant?

- Oh, bien sûr! Ils sont à toi après tout. Mais tu vas devoir attendre que l'équipe médicale les sorte du bloc.

- Oh, d'accord.

J'attendis dans la chambre à Bella l'arrivé de mes filles. Carlisle avait dit que dans deux heures Bella devrait être réveillé et de retour dans sa chambre. Une infirmière m'apporta les jumelles, elle les tenait dans chacun de ses bras. Une autre infirmière apporta les couveuses pour bébé. Une fois près de moi elle m'en tendit une première.

- Voilà papa, les voilà!

J'étais ébahi, le moment le plus attendus de ma vie, venait de se produire, je pris ma première fille dans mes bras et je la contemplai un court moment, car l'infirmière me tendit la seconde immédiatement après m'avoir donné la première. J'eus un moment de nervosité à la vu de les prendre toutes les deux en même temps. Mais ce fut plus simple que je le croyais, comme un pro je m'y prenais bien. Calé dans chacun de mes bras je les contemplai une après l'autre. Elles ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Elles avaient les yeux foncés, ils allaient être comme ceux de Bella, j'en étais sûr. Leurs minuscules touffes chevelues étaient de couleurs différentes. L'une avait hérité le blond de Carlisle et l'autre, la couleur caramel d'Esmée, comme si la couleur de mes cheveux s'était divisé pour en faire celle de mes petites filles. Elles étaient minuscules et très légères. J'en étais déjà amoureux.

L'entré de Carlisle me fit sortir de ma contemplation, Bella était assise dans une chaise roulante, je lui souris de toutes mes dents. Je m'approchai d'elle et me penchai à sa hauteur, je lui montrai ses bébés.

- Regarde, nos petites filles!

- Oh Edward, des filles!

- Comme tu le voulais.

- Oui, je suis si heureuse, tu m'as donné de mignonnes petite fille, qui en soit n'ont hérité pas grand-chose de nous.

- Oui, tes yeux Bella!

Je l'embrassai tendrement et passionnément. Le moment le plus importent de la journée avait été cette naissance et l'instant de leurs donner un nom, qui en soit nous en avons choisis chacun un. Samantha aux cheveux couleur caramel et Gwenaëlle aux cheveux blonds. J'étais finalement devenue le mannequin le plus heureux de ma profession.

**FIN**


End file.
